L'Etoile Noire
by Anne Bony
Summary: Bilbo Sacquet est un médecin très en vogue à Londres et envoyé à Port Royal pour faire évoluer la médecine. Mais c'était sans compté sur l'intervention musclé d'un galion pirate sur le navire anglais. Enlevé et exploité, comment survivre à ces épreuves face à des hommes sans scrupules et motivés par l'amour de l'or? On s'éloigne de l'univers de Tolkiens mais pourquoi pas? )


Bonsoir à tous!

Voici ma deuxième histoire, éloignée du monde de Tolkien, plus vers le monde des pirates de Tortuga! Librement inspiré de Pirates des Carraïbes et du Hobbit, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

J'espère que vous apprécierez mon histoire autant que je prend du plaisir à l'écrire! =)

Gros bisous et en route moussaillons! ^^

* * *

Le galion anglais parcourait les mers depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, entrant ainsi dans les mers des caraïbes. L'équipage s'affairait sur le pont, s'occupant d'hisser les voiles en luttant contre le vent et la pluie. La tempête s'était abattue sur eux quelques minutes plus tôt sans crier gare : les vagues atteignaient les dix mètres !

Alors que son équipage se battait contre les éléments au péril de leurs vies, le capitaine du galion dînait dans sa cabine avec les invités de marques du galion. Les verres de vins ne quittaient pas les mains des invités pour éviter de s'écraser au sol et le service était compliqué. Le serveur avait déjà renversé l'une des bouteilles privée du capitaine Clark à terre !

Les deux invités de marques que Clark avait à sa table était Bilbo Sacquet, un brillant médecin et Madame Angles, une dame de la famille du gouverneur qu'il servait. Son rôle était de les guider à travers ce long voyage et de les débarquer à Port Royal sain et sauf.

-je vois que vous n'êtes plus malade à cause de la houle Monsieur Sacquet, déclara le capitaine d'un regard amusé.

-on fini par s'habituer à tout, répondit Bilbo Sacquet en mangeant avec appétit son ragout d'agneau, votre cuisinier fait des merveilles sur ces eaux troublées.

-oui il est très doué, il sera ravi de constater que l'on aime sa cuisine. Etes-vous impatient d'arrivé à Port Royal ?

-très ! Même si je me suis habitué à la vie sur ce navire, j'espère pouvoir rencontrer le gouverneur rapidement. Il m'a fait demander expressément pour que je puisse former les médecins de Port Royal. Notre médecine a évolué et tous doivent en profiter !

-je suis bien d'accord avec vous.

Bilbo Sacquet avait à peine trente ans mais possédait une réputation de médecin talentueux et de chirurgien précis et très humain. A Londres, sa clientèle n'en finissait pas de grandir et les invitations à des galas et différentes fêtes de courtoisie s'entassaient sur son bureau.

Ses méthodes, bien qu'inspirées des remèdes traditionnels, étaient très innovants et déroutant pour un public comme celui d'Angleterre. Cependant, il ne fallut pas plus de quelques années d'exercices pour que la manière de travailler du médecin fasse l'unanimité auprès du public londonien et anglais.

Il avait même été invité à la table de plusieurs membres de la famille royale pour un dîner privé. Ce dîner avait aboutit à un projet ambitieux mais à la hauteur de la réputation de Bilbo : se rendre dans les colonies anglaises afin de faire profiter les habitants anglais de sa science. Il avait donc prit le premier galion afin de se rendre le plus vite possible dans les colonies à commencer par Port Royal en Jamaïque.

-votre patient se remet ? demanda une jeune femme près de lui.

-certainement, sa main cicatrise bien. Les amputations de doigts n'ont plus de secret pour moi, se vanta Bilbo en bombant le torse.

-la marine royale vous est très reconnaissance de mettre votre savoir à son service pour ce voyage, déclara le capitaine, ce jeune mousse à une chance inouïe que l'on vous compte dans nos effectifs !

-le métier de marin est très dangereux d'après ce que j'ai put voir, conclut la jeune femme, c'est affreux de risquer sa vie à un si jeune âge…

-malheureusement ou heureusement je l'ignore, bon nombre d'hommes se doivent de grandir vite pour protéger les citoyens d'Angleterre, répondit Bilbo en haussant les épaules.

La jeune femme, habillée d'une splendide robe de tissu bleu et blanc rappelant la mer des caraïbes au repos, se mit à pâlir dangereusement. Parfois, Mr Sacquet pouvait manquer de délicatesse avec la gente féminine mais si le capitaine croyait la rumeur, ce n'était pas cela qui l'empêchait de multiplier les conquêtes.

-dont vous Madame Angels, votre oncle le gouverneur doit être très impatient de vous retrouver, déclara le capitaine pour changer de sujet.

-certes, répondit faiblement la dame, cela doit faire au moins trois ans que je n'ai pas revu mon oncle et sa famille. J'ai de grandes nouvelles à lui apprendre à mon arrivée. Je dois avouer, même si la honte me gagne, que je n'ai pas les mêmes capacités d'adaptations que Monsieur Sacquet.

-le voyage ne devrait plus s'éterniser, ajouta le capitaine avec un sourire doux, si vous préférez vous reposer dans votre cabine, nous n'y voyons pas d'inconvénient.

Madame Angels hocha la tête, très reconnaissante puis prit congés, laissant les hommes entre eux. Un soldat prit le soin de l'escorter jusqu'à ses quartiers afin d'éviter tout accident à cause de la houle. Bilbo l'observa disparaître dans le couloir d'un air distrait mais dut reporter son attention sur le capitaine qui lui proposait un verre de rhume.

-n'est-ce pas une boisson peut gracieuse? demanda Bilbo en acceptant tout de même le verre.

-effectivement ! Cependant je trouve cet alcool très revigorant. A votre santé Docteur Sacquet et à votre réussite.

Bilbo leva son verre puis le porta à ses lèvres, laissant le breuvage lui brûler la gorge. Jamais il n'avait goûté une boisson aussi horrible ! Par politesse, il fit mine de rien et termina son verre avant de le reposer sur la table.

Il n'aimait guère l'alcool contrairement aux hommes de son âge et avait plutôt le bec très sucré. Bilbo Sacquet avait apprit à se méfier de sa petite taille et des méfaits de l'alcool qui ralentissait affreusement son esprit.

-vous devez avoir hâte de retrouver la terre ferme docteur ? déclara Clark pour meublé la conversation.

-oui, je le répète : même si je me suis accoutumé à la vie en mer, je reste un homme de la terre qui n'apprécie pas tellement perdre son équilibre à tout instant.

-je vous comprends, j'ai moi-même eut quelques difficultés à m'habituer mais contrairement à vous je n'avais pas tellement le choix. Mais estimons-nous heureux : la mer n'a pas été si affreuse qu'elle peut l'être et nous n'avons pas croisé de pirates !

A ces paroles, Bilbo éclata de rire et termina son verre d'une traite. Des pirates ! Une légende de marin pour lui voila tout ! Le capitaine ne parut pas surprit de sa réaction et patienta que le fou rire de son hôte soit passé pour argumenter. Les gens d'Angleterre pensaient à tord que la narine dominait les mers des caraïbes et avait chassé ces brigands des océans qui répandaient jadis la terreur sur les routes marchandes !

-je suis navré de vous contredire Mr Sacquet mais les pirates sont une réalité je le crains.

-vous en avez déjà croisé ?

-pas personnellement mais quand votre galion en croise une épave en feu sur la mer avec aucun survivant, on croit difficilement à la thèse des réserves de poudres à canons ayant explosé, répondit doucement le capitaine, j'ai vécu beaucoup de chose sur ces océans et je ne m'étonne plus de rien à présent.

Pendant un instant, Bilbo fut tenté de croire le vieux capitaine de narine d'Angleterre : pourquoi mettre en doute sa parole ? Cependant sa raison revient au galop ! Si des pirates rodaient sur les mers en quête de trésors et de navire à piller, cela ce saurait ! Voyons…

-Capitaine, la mer s'est calmée, déclara le second en entrant dans la cabine, les mesures ont été prises et nous reprenons de la vitesse.

-a la bonne heure ! s'exclama le capitaine en ce levant, allons voir cela ! Docteur Sacquet souhaitez vous m'accompagner ?

-je vais devoir décliner votre invitation chère capitaine ! J'ai besoin de repos !

Le capitaine inclina la tête avant de quitter sa cabine, laissant le docteur seul. Bilbo termina tranquillement son verre de rhume tout en parcourant les cartes étalées sur le bureau du capitaine. La route n'était plus très longue jusqu'à Port Royal effectivement. Une semaine tout au plus. Avant de rejoindre sa petite cabine, Bilbo prit une pomme dans la corbeille de fruit copieusement garnie et croqua dedans avec enthousiasme : le scorbut ne serait pas pour lui !

En s'allongeant sur son étroite couchette imprégnée de l'odeur de bois humide du navire, le jeune médecin laissa son esprit tangué suivant la légère houle encore présente.

Ce voyage était une telle opportunité pour lui qu'il en avait parfois le vertige : s'il parvenait à imposer ses méthodes à Port Royal et dans le reste de la narine et l'armée anglaise sur place : sa carrière serait définitivement lancée et il pourrait définitivement entrer dans l'aristocratie de Londre !

A que de rêves fous ! Malgré ses origines bourgeoises, Bilbo Sacquet n'avait cessé de rêver de plus : plus de patients, plus d'argent, plus de plaisirs et de confort ! Pourtant, à peine trente et un ans, il était l'une des personnalités montantes dans la capitale londonienne mais cela ne suffisait pas !

Bilbo finit par s'endormir sur des pensées de gloires éternelles, bercé par le léger grincement de la lampe accroché au plafond de la chambre.

OOOOOOO

Quand Bilbo arriva sur le pont, il constata que le temps était splendide ! La mer restait paisible et il y avait suffisamment de vent pour maintenir une vitesse raisonnable. Lentement, le médecin arpenta le pont, observant les marins à leurs tâches. Beaucoup le saluèrent respectueusement, d'autres le remercièrent pour le mousse, Brian qu'il avait brillamment amputé une semaine en arrière.

-Bilbo Sacquet vous voila ! s'exclama le second qui tenait la barre, comment allez-vous ?

-bien et vous ? Nous avançons bien ?

-parfaitement Monsieur, d'ici une semaine nous seront à Port Royal si le temps se maintient. Madame Angels n'est point la ?

-d'après ce que j'ai crut comprendre elle se voit toujours indisposée par la tempête d'hier. Il lui faut du repos. J'irai la consulter pour plus de sécurité.

-je n'en doute pas, répondit le second avec un léger sourire qu'il dissimula à merveille.

Bilbo ne vit rien et salua le second avant de continuer sa marche sur le navire. Il se rendit dans la cale pour visiter son jeune patient. Bilbo se fraya un chemin à travers le labyrinthe de hamac et de lit de fortune pour arriver à lui. Le jeune Brian, à peine âgé de onze ans, somnolait sur sa minuscule paillasse au sol. Près de lui se tenait Ben, le cuisinier du navire mais également garde malade depuis peu : le mousse était de sa famille d'après ce que le jeune homme avait saisit. Ben quittait le chevet du garçon seulement pour remplir son devoir aux fourneaux du galion.

Bilbo s'accroupit près du garçon et lui toucha l'épaule pour le faire réagir. Brian inclina la tête et montra sa main pansée : la bandage était prit une légère teinte rosée et en vu de l'expression de Brian, la plaie était toujours assez douloureuse. Il allait moins bien que ce qu'on voulait lui faire croire.

En silence, Bilbo défit le bandage, libérant ainsi le petit moignon qui remplaçait l'auriculaire. Il fut rapidement soulagé : ce n'était d'un très léger saignement facile à bloqué. Après avoir nettoyé la plaie, le médecin et chirurgien refit le pansement et demanda à ce qu'on apporte de quoi boire à ce garçon pour faire passer la douleur. Malheureusement pour lui, Bilbo ne disposait pas de tous ses remèdes sur le navire.

-tu seras rapidement sur pieds, déclara Bilbo avant de quitter le garçon, n'utilise pas ta main pour éviter que le saignement ne reprenne, j'ai compressé c'est pour ça que c'est douloureux.

Brian hocha la tête et s'adossa contre la poutre de bois pour fermer les yeux, se concentrant sur sa respiration pour lutter contre la douleur. Le médecin prit congé, laissant le jeune garçon aux mains de Ben. Il appréciait passer du temps avec ces patients mais ceux de sexe féminin tel que Lady Angels l'attirait beaucoup plus que Brian !

Tel un chat, Bilbo se faufila vers les quartiers des hôtes du galion et frappa doucement à la porte de la cabine de la lady. Celle-ci vint lui ouvrir, un mouchoir sur la bouche.

-comment vous portez vous Madame ? J'ai été inquiet en constatant votre absence sur le pont.

-à vrai dire la houle d'hier soir doit surement se retourner l'estomac, avoua la dame en allant s'assoir sur une petite chaise, prenez place je vous en prie.

Bilbo s'installa volontiers sur le siège que lui proposait son hôtesse. Alors qu'elle avalait un peu d'eau avec difficulté, le jeune médecin l'examina de loin et sous tous les angles. La jeune femme avait laissé sa lourde robe de la veille pour une tenue plus légère et confortable, plus adapté à la vie en mer. On voyait mieux ses belles courbes à travers le tissu plus fin…

Les besoins d'un homme se font parfois extrêmement sentir, Bilbo ne le savait que trop bien. Après plusieurs mois passé sur le navire loin de toute chaleur féminine, celle de cette lady le rendait fou. Elle était ravissante et son corps respirait une fraicheur tendre qui donnait des ailes à notre médecin en manque d'affection charnelle.

-avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? demanda Bilbo, souhaitez vous que je vous examine pour écarter d'autres éventuels maux ?

La dame parut soudain offusquée, comprenant le sens caché de ces paroles prononcées avec un certain sourire charmeur. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte, sommant le médecin de quitter sa cabine sur le champ.

Bilbo soupira et se résigna à quitter la pièce : son charme n'avait pas opéré. Il fallait bien une première fois ! Le mal de mer rendait cette jeune femme peu disposé sûrement. Redressant fièrement son veston pour sauvé les apparences, Bilbo ne quitta pas des yeux Lady Angels avant de se dirigé vers la porte. Avant de partir, il se pencha à son oreille et prononça de simples mots d'une voix plus d'envoutante. Sa botte secrète.

Un mousse qui avait discrètement observé la scène n'en crut pas ses yeux quand soudain la dame rougit fortement et ferma la porte sans laisser le temps au médecin de sortir. Quelques gémissements discrets mais ne laissant aucun doute sur leur cause se fit entendre de la cabine.

-en voila un qui ne perd pas le nord, commenta le mousse à un camarade.

-il a de la chance lui, ce n'est pas à nous que ça arriverait. Allez dépêches toi on nous attend sur le pont pour une manœuvre !

Bilbo Sacquet restait donc fidèle à sa réputation de coureur de jupon et celle-ci fut de nouveau répandue parmi les membres d'équipage. Ils manquaient apparemment de ragot ou de sujet de conversation. Le capitaine Clark entendit ces retours de situation alors qu'il observait l'horizon à travers sa longue vue.

-Monsieur mon second, puis-je avoir la confirmation que nos marins parlent bien de ce que je pense.

-je confirme mon capitaine. J'ai perdu mon pari selon toute vraisemblance, répondit le second en faisant la moue.

-vous me devez trente sous.

Le second fouilla discrètement dans sa poche et sortit les trente sous pour les donner à son capitaine qui n'en pouvait plus de sourire, satisfait. Les deux compères avaient parié que le jeune médecin n'attendrait pas son arrivée à Port Royal pour assouvir ses pulsions !

Alors que les deux amis profitaient de cette opportunité pour rire un bon coup, un cri s'éleva du sommet du grand mat. L'un des observateurs hurlait l'approche d'un vaisseau ennemi.

-bon sang ! S'exclama le capitaine en apercevant le dit vaisseau à travers sa longue vue, c'est l'Etoile Noire !

D'un bon, il descendit sur le pont inférieur pour sonner la cloche d'alerte : tous les marins sursautèrent et aperçurent eux aussi le galion au pavillon noir. Comme un engrenage bien huilé, les ordres du capitaine fusèrent de toute part, cordonnant les actes des marins.

-que ce passe-t-il ? s'exclama Bilbo qui venait de sortir des cabines pour les rejoindre.

-vous ne m'avez pas cru quand je vous ai parlé de pirates et bien j'ai le regret de vous dire que j'avais raison.

-c'est une plaisanterie ! S'écria Bilbo en lui arrachant la longue vue des mains pour vérifier par lui-même.

Non. Le capitaine ne plaisantait pas : un galion au pavillon noir : un crane transpercé d'un sabre et d'une rose rouge. A bord de ce galion, des hommes à l'allure sale et dangereuse, sabre à la main et regard haineux vers leur navire. Des pirates.

Leurs canons étaient prêts à tirer.

-regardez, on aperçoit leur capitaine, déclara Clark en montrant du doigt les haubans du galion pirate, il se nomme Thorin Ecu-de-chène.

-quel nom étrange ! s'exclama Bilbo en apercevant enfin le capitaine pirate.

-un nom étrange pour une personne cruel et fou ! répliqua Clark.

Le dit Thorin restait sur les haubans, se tenant d'une main aux cordages et brandissant un immense sabre de l'autre. Bilbo sentit la peur se répandre en lui en percevant son regard noir et remplis de rage. A l'image que ce faisait Bilbo des pirates, il avait un bandeau sur l'œil droit et portait un bandeau plus large sur le front. Ses vêtements noirs et argent lui donnaient un air terrifiant. Comme dans les livres d'images.

-faites quelque chose ! cria Bilbo en rendant la longue vue au capitaine, il faut se défendre !

Le capitaine Clark ne répondit pas, se contentant de dégainer son épée et descendre au milieu de ses marins pour guider la fuite du galion. Bilbo Sacquet comprit que rien ne servait d'essayer de combattre : leur vaisseau n'était pas fait pour le combat mais pour les voyages rapides de marchandises.

S'ils engageaient le combat, ces pirates les tueraient tous jusqu'aux derniers…

* * *

Et voila! Alors des reviews? =)


End file.
